


A Stolen Kiss

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Two people so desperate for love find each other
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 18





	A Stolen Kiss

A stolen kiss underneath the stars, soft brush of calloused hands against rosy cheeks, a giggle as fingers brushed bare hips; those things haunted Jihyun Kim in his dreams. When he met you, he never would have imagined you to be of this importance to him, he was having dreams about someone who was this close to him all along, one of the RFA members. All he had to base these dreams off of was one real kiss from three months ago, when the only reason you kissed him was in the excitement of him coming back from his trip.

The RFA members were all at the venue for the charity party they were hosting. It was a good time, everyone was delighted to see Saeran and Saeyoung so happy together again and Jihyun was more than happy to sit back and relax and enjoy everyone’s bright smiles.

“What are you doing hanging out in this corner all by yourself?” Jihyun’s head turned lazily towards yours and he found you with a small smile playing on your lips and your hands shoved in your dress pockets. “Famous Jihyun Kim can’t even keep up at a party?”

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and you followed his cue. “No, just taking in the view. Not many times you get to see everyone look as happy as they do right now. Even Jaehee, who never gets a break, looks like she’s having fun.” Jihyun gestured to one of the members and you giggled as you saw her gripping Zen’s hands, him teaching her how to swing dance to the soft jazz playing in the background, no doubt the music choice of Jihyun’s best friend, Jumin.

“I get what you mean. None of us has really seen Saeran genuinely smile, let alone act like..” you trailed off, looking for the the right word and then sighing, gesturing toward the two brothers. Saeran was laughing softly at something Saeyoung said and Saeyoung looked generally very pleased at himself, laughing as Saeran quipped something back.

“So what about you?” Jihyun asked, letting out a heavy sigh and pushing his hair off his forehead. “Do you have anyone to be like that with?”

A blush spread across your cheeks as you looked down at your tattered boots. “No, not really.” At a questioning glance from Jihyun, you expanded on your statement. “I mean, I don’t really have any family around and I know it’s cliche but I fell in love with Yoosung after you left. I know, falling for one of my best friends. How stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Jihyun said, gazing at you intently. “I think it’s incredibly-” Jihyun looked down at you at that moment and cut himself off. You were standing there, so close to him; close enough he could smell the strawberry body spray you were wearing and you were biting your lip in a nervous habit, looking at him almost as intently as he was looking at you.

Jihyun wasn’t sure why he felt this way looking at you now. Sure, back then he had thought your soul was beautiful and he was curious about you, but he didn’t know that that would sooner or later lead to romantic feelings; he didn’t think it was possible to love again after Rika, even though he knew that one day he would want to.

All of his hesitation towards his feelings fell away, and all he could think about was softly cupping your cheek in his hand and guiding your lips to his, and so he did. It was a gentle brush of the lips, not even something you could really classify as a kiss but it left Jihyun’s heartbeat racing and you breathless.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” You looked at Jihyun as he asked that and he couldn’t quite place the look in your eyes.

“Where would we go?” You asked, already accepting his outstretched hand and following him to the exit.

It was chilly outside, in a way that only a summer night could be and Jihyun relished in the scent of South Korea’s air, something that he hadn’t been around in two years. Stretching out your arms, you turned around. “Welcome home,” You watched as Jihyun approached you, one of his hands settling on you hips gently. “Jihyun,”

Jihyun wasn’t sure who initiated the second kiss, only that it was sloppy and your lips were sweet, a faint taste of pink bubblegum on them and he wanted to taste them again and again. You pulled away too quickly, though and looked down at your feet. “That was stupid of me, I’m sorry.” Kicking at an invisible rock, you let out an almost sarcastic laugh. “I’m just a mess tonight, aren’t I? Telling you I’m in love with my best friend and then kissing you like that.”

Jihyun’s fingertips brushed against your cheeks and you glanced up at him, eyes stormy with tears. “I don’t mind. I kissed you back.”

Pulling your arm away from Jihyun, you shoved your hands in your pockets, much like how you had them the first time you talked to Jihyun that evening. “I should go. I’m gonna go say goodbye to Saeran and the rest of the RFA.”

Jihyun wanted to protest, he had just gotten there; he wanted to get to know you more, know what made you laugh, made you cry. “You should at least have someone walk you home. It gets dangerous late at night.”

You shook your head and started walking back to the party. “I don’t think so. I need time to clear my head.” Turning back to Jihyun, you sent him a small smile. “I’ll see you around Jihyun. I’m gonna go say goodbye.”

Watching as you walked into the party again, Jihyun let out a huge breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. Sitting down on the edge of the curb, he let himself think back to earlier that night, the blush so prominent on your cheeks when he cupped them in his hands the first time.

Heading back down into the party, Jumin touched Jihyun’s elbow lightly to grab his attention. “Hey, where’d MC go?”

Glancing around the room one more time, Jihyun shook his head questioningly. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Jumin was about to question Jihyun but he stopped himself when he noticed the look in his best friends eyes; it was the same look that Jihyun had when he first met Rika, but it was more intense and on second thought, it was completely different from when Jihyun met Rika, which was probably a good thing.

Jumin thought Jihyun and Rika were going to last forever. She was the type of significant other that he needed: headstrong and strong-willed. At least, that’s how it was at first. Jumin liked Rika, he thought she was a good person but when his best friend came to his doorstep partially blind, he knew his initial judgement was off.

Clicking his tongue, Jumin patted his best friend on the shoulder. “You should find her.”

Jihyun let out a sarcastic chuckle, something Jumin understood that Jihyun does when he’s upset, even if no one else would be able to tell. “If I even knew where to start I would. I don’t know where she lives.”

As he said that, Jihyun looked off across the room and Jumin followed his mint eyed gaze, eyes landing on the blond gamer, who also happened to be your best friend. “I think you know where to start, Jihyun.”

Sighing, Jihyun rolled his left shoulder before making his way over to Yoosung. “Hey,”

Looking up from talking to his date he brought to the party, Yoosung’s smile dropped a bit. “What’s up?”

Jihyun awkwardly grabbed at the hair on the back of his neck, scuffing his shoe against the floor, much like he watched you do earlier that night. “Do you know where MC went?”

Yoosung looked like Jihyun was sporting two heads. “She went home.”

Saeyoung’s eyebrows wiggled up and down. “We saw you both kissing outside.”

Jihyun felt his neck heat up and he looked down at his toes. “Yeah well…” he trailed off.

“You should go find her.” Jihyun looked up in shock at Yoosung’s statement. “As much as I’d hate to admit it, you’d be good for her. And let’s be honest, she’d be good for you.”

Jihyun glanced once at the door, desperately wanting to run out and grab you and just… he didn’t even know what he’d do once he got there. All he knew was that he wanted to go. “I can’t leave a party I’m hosting.”

“We’re _all_ hosting,” Zen corrected. “Go, it’ll be fine.”

Looking back at the door once more, Jihyun quickly made his way through the crowd of diminishing party guests and pushed the heavy door open. “MC?”

Jihyun stopped as he saw you sitting on the front step of the venue. “Oh,” you sighed, glancing at him and then back at your feet. “Is Yoosung behind you?”

Jihyun sat down on the same step as you, careful not to sit too close. “No, he’s trying to start getting the rest of the rest of the guests to leave.”

Letting out a sigh, Jihyun watched as your eyes started watering. “There’s something wrong with me,” sniffling, you moved closer to Jihyun and he relished in the warmth that your body provided. “I’m out here sitting with a wonderful guy who kissed me and made my stomach all fluttery but all I can think about is my best friend who’s inside with all his friends and this cute girl from university he’s been seeing and I really wish I was that person.”

Jihyun awkwardly wrapped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed up and down soothingly. “You deserve someone who treats how you deserve; someone who puts a smile on your face even just thinking about them. Someone who will hold your hand when you’re sad and do silly things to make you laugh.” Looking at you, Jihyun found that you were staring at him intently. “Part of me wants to be that person. I don’t know exactly how I feel, to be honest, but I have to admit that I feel something and that I’d like to see if there’s anything possibly there between us. But not when you’re like this, I need to know that Yoosung wouldn’t be a concern and you’d have to be okay with being patient with me as well. I’m still sorting some things out about everything with Rika. So I’m here for you right now, as a friend and only a friend. And maybe, just maybe, one day we’ll both be okay where we’d want to try something for real.”

“Why would I be a concern?” You jumped at the voice and turned around to face your best friend, Jihyun hiding his head in his hands. “MC, I thought you were going home.”

“Yoosung I-“

“I was just telling MC that you’d be a concern because me and you, we don’t see eye to eye all the time.” Jihyun interjected and you grasped his hand and squeezed it gratefully.

“I would normally believe that, except for the fact that I told you maybe ten minutes ago that you both would be good together. Good for each other.” Yoosung deadpanned and you paled as he looked right at you. “Sounds like you and I need to have a talk?”

You wiped your hands over your face and stood up, brushing them against your dress. “I don’t really want to have a big talk, Yoosung. It’s always something big for you. It’s never just a ‘hey by the way I’m in love with you’ type of thing. You always make everything into a big deal and that’s not something I want to do right now. Yes, I love you and yes that is the reason I am very, _very_ hesitant to try anything with Jihyun, even if seeing him gives me butterflies in my stomach,” you sent a small glance Jihyun’s way and he looked down at the ground. “I don’t expect this to change anything with me or you, or even me or Jihyun. It’s simply me stating facts on why it wouldn’t work between us now.”

Yoosung’s mouth dropped open slightly and he looked as if you’d just told him the biggest secret in the world. Jihyun wanted to walk away and hide but he couldn’t because he started this mess. He had to be there with you to finish it. “Why did you say anything before today, MC?”

You cleared your throat and stepped closer to Yoosung. “Because it didn’t matter before today. I never had to make a decision about what to do. But now since Jihyun and I kissed, there needs to be a decision made.” You turned and fiercely looked Jihyun in the eye and he felt his heart stutter. “I want to get over Yoosung, I want to be happy and I want you to be that person you said I deserved, but you need to know that it’s gonna take some time. I’m not just going to suddenly start anything with you until I know that I can be okay with Yoosung not loving me back and that I know you’re okay with everything that happened with Rika.”

Yoosung looked like he didn’t know what to say. “I’m really sorry, MC… Gosh if only I had known. I wouldn’t have asked for relationship advice..”

You shook your head and hugged Yoosung tightly. “No, I wouldn’t change anything. First and foremost, you’re my best friend. And that’s what best friends do for each other.”

He hugged you back just as tightly and kissed you lovingly on the forehead. “I think you need to finish this discussion with Jihyun.”

Looking at Jihyun, your cheeks turned a light pink and Jihyun’s fingers itched to draw this moment with charcoal. To capture this moment so that he could keep it in his pocket forever. “Hey,”

Jihyun grasped one of your smaller hands in his and smiled softly at you. “What now?”

“I guess for now, we’ll be friends.”

“Friends,” Jihyun repeated, a small smile darting across his lips. “I’ve never been just friends with someone I’ve kissed before..”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” You smiled back at him and leaned your head on his shoulder. Neither you or Jihyun really knew what your futures were gonna hold, but you both were excited to figure it out.

-

“Hey Jumin, you’re going near MC’s house after work today right? You mentioned something about taking Elizabeth to Yoosung’s vet clinic.” Jihyun had the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he picked up the paintbrush, a bright yellow gleaming on the tip..

“Yes, I did mention that, didn’t I?” Jumin asked and Jihyun could almost hear the smile in his friends voice. “Do you want to come with so you can see MC?”

Jihyun shrugged, brushing the paint lightly against the canvas in front of you. “If that’s alright with you?”

Jumin didn’t even hesitate to answer. “Of course, I will pick you up on my way.”

Jihyun set down the paint brush and wiped his hands on his smock before easing the phone off his shoulder. “Do you think I should let her know I’m coming before I get there?”

Jihyun heard a faint meow in the background and Jumin cleared his throat. “I think that if you’ve been messaging and calling each other back and forth for the past three months and haven’t seen each other in person since your first night back, you should surprise her.”

“Thanks.” Jihyun sighed out, looking at his paint stained jeans. “I need something to wear.”

Jumin hesitated for a second. “Normally, I would say dress to impress, but I don’t think MC is the type to care for what clothes you’re wearing. I’m done with my work for the day, when are you going to be ready? ”

“I couldn’t concentrate today, all day I’ve been picturing is MC’s face, not able to think of anything else…” Jihyun trailed off making Jumin laugh.

“Alright, let me call Driver Kim and I will be on my way.”

Jihyun nodded and pressed the end call button, his mind already in another place; a place where he sees you later that evening and you run and kiss him and tell him that you’re ready. Ready to be with him, ready to let him be the guy you deserve.

“Jihyun,” Jumin’s voice brought Jihyun out of his daydreams. Jihyun was sat on his front lawn, anxiously picking at some of the grass around his feet. “Are you ready?” Jihyun gave his friend a shaky smile in return.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Most of the drive to Yoosung’s office was quiet once Jumin realized Jihyun wasn’t in a talkative mood. It contained mostly Jumin humming to himself and sometimes asking Jihyun what the tune was to a song he couldn’t quite think of at that moment.

Standing outside of Yoosung’s clinic, Jumin took a deep breath before turning to Jihyun. “So, we’re here.”

“We are,”

“And I’m gonna go inside and have Elizabeth get checked up.” Jumin lovingly rubbed her behind her ears and she purred softly.

“I’m going to go figure out where MC is.” Jihyun said, picking at a hangnail on his thumb. “I hope Elizabeth is well.”

“She will be. Good luck with MC,” Jumin responded, pushing open the door and walking up the stairs to the front desk.

“Jihyun?” He stopped as he heard his name and turned towards the voice he’d been dreaming about.

“I was hoping I’d find you first.” The mint haired boy admitted and you smiled at him. “But it seems you found me without even looking.”

“I just finished dropping off dinner for Yoosung. I knew he was staying late for Jumin and I wanted to make sure he was eating.” You paused for a second to really look at Jihyun. “It’s good to see you,” you stated warmly as Jihyun opened his arms and you stepped into his comforting embrace. “I was going to ask you the next time we spoke if I could come visit you because I had something I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh?” Jihyun’s eyebrows raised in a question. “And what would that be?”

You quickly pressed your lips against his own, much like the first one months ago and as you moved to pull away, Jihyun cupped your cheeks and pulled you back in, kissing you feverishly.

“Wow,” you whispered as you pulled away and Jihyun gave you a delighted grin.

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“I think you know, Jihyun Kim.” You replied, wrapping your arms around his torso.

Pressing a kiss to the top of your head, Jihyun chuckled lightly. “I think I do too, but I want to hear it from you.”

“I don’t know how you did it, Jihyun. But you wormed your way into my heart. When I don’t get a message from you for awhile, I reread the ones you’ve sent me before. They warm my heart in a way that no one has done before and as I was rereading your most recent one - you know, the one where you were telling me about showing a group of children how to draw trees? - I realized that it made me just so…” you trailed off, trying to figure out the right word to use and as you did so, Jihyun brought your connected hands together and kissed the top of yours. “It made me feel so fuzzy inside. And I wasn’t sure what it was at first, but I did know I loved feeling that way. And then it hit me: love. That’s what I was feeling. I love you, Jihyun Kim. I love you from the bottom of my toes to the top of my head.”

“Well then glad what I came here to say today doesn’t sound as awkward as I was anticipating..” Jihyun couldn’t help but keep the grin off his face and he was glad you were the reason for that. “I came here today to tell you that I love you. And that I want to be the guy I told you that you deserved, all those nights ago on the front steps of my housing lodge.”

You kissed Jihyun again a nd he relished the feeling of your lips against his. “I want that too Jihyun. So badly.”

“Well then, I’m yours. Completely.” Jihyun replied as you rested your head on his chest and listened to his calming heartbeat.


End file.
